1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter synthesized from an excess of aromatic nitrogen heterocycles and halogenated polyolefins and to lubricating oils containing same.
As is well known, during operation of engines using hydrocarbon fuels and lubricants a number of byproducts form, including varnish and sludge. Sludge is a mixture of oil, metals and carbon with water which has a mud-like consistency and deposits on the pistons and/or the crankcase. Varnish is an oil-insoluble deposit which forms and adhers on the surfaces of the engine pistons. The formation of sludge and varnish are due, at least in part, to polymerized oxidation products of the oil and fuel.
Many additives have been suggested and tried in fuels and lubricating oils to inhibit the formation of sludge and varnish or to remove these and suspend them in the lubricant until the same is drained out of the equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of various additives is widely described in the art. Thus the reaction of hydrocarbons with nitrogen-containing compounds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,293,326, 3,350,381; and 3,481,908. High molecular weight n-hydrocarbyl-substituted quaternary ammonium salts in which the hydrocarbyl groups has a molecular weight of 350-3000 are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,371, as having detergent and dispersant effects on gasoline and lubricating oils.